Something Particularly Sweet
by lin.exe
Summary: Hisoka learns not to get between Tsuzuki and his candy, as he can be very persistent in getting what he wants.
1. one pair of candy lips

TITLE: Something Particularly Sweet

AUTHOR: lin.exe

WARNINGS: shonen-ai, one-shot, short, un-beta'd

DISCLAIMER: My mother's maiden name is Matsushita! It really is! What do you mean 'close enough' doesn't count??

SUMMARY: Hisoka learns not to get between Tsuzuki and his candy, as he can be very persistent in getting what he wants.

NOTES: Eh, I needed something to do whilst waiting for fansubs to download, and I'd had this idea earlier whilst enjoying a strawberry Campino. It's got more fanfiction clichés than you can shake a stick at and probably more than a little OOC-ness. I've only seen the anime (*whimpers* stupid town got nowhere to buy manga) so please excuse any discrepancies. Other than that, the ride is short, but maybe it's good? I don't know, you tell me ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even think about it." Hisoka growled without so much as glancing at his partner.

"But Hisokaaa!" Tsuzuki whined, "You don't even LIKE candy!"

The object of their argument was the small, red jewel of flavoured sugar that currently lay on Hisoka's desk, in all its plastic-wrapped glory. Tsuzuki had, almost immediately upon spotting it, attempted to steal the treat while Hisoka was engrossed in paperwork. The younger shinigami was, strangely enough, having none of it.

"I like this candy, okay? Just because my diet doesn't consist entirely of sugar-infused almost-food doesn't mean I don't like the occasional candy," Hisoka said, still not looking up.

"Meanie."

Tsuzuki pretended to return to his own work, yet continued to eye the sweet and plot its imminent capture. He spotted his chance when Hisoka leaned over to rummage through the desk's bottom drawer. Focusing all his energy on being as stealthy as possible, he crept over, reached out his slender fingers toward a candy that seemed almost to glow with potential tastiness, and –

*BONK*

"Itai!" Tsuzuki picked himself off the floor, rubbing his head where his partner had hit it.

"You had it coming, baka," Hisoka admonished, then did the unthinkable.

He unwrapped the candy, and deftly tossed it into his mouth. 

Quite understandably in chibi-inu-mode, Tsuzuki began to whimper as tears formed in his violet eyes. Hisoka ignored him and sat back down, absently sucking on the treat as he continued his work. When he didn't respond to Tsuzuki's sounds of protest, a devious look crept slowly onto the older shinigami's face. Ears and tail absent once more, he approached his partner's desk.

"Hi~so~ka…" he lilted.

"Na—" the boy began, stopping when he finally looked up, only to find Tsuzuki's face perilously close to his own.

"That was mean," Tsuzuki murmured.

He grabbed the backrest of Hisoka chair, and roughly placed his lips on his partner's. Green eyes opened wide in shock as purple ones slid closed. Before the younger shinigami could so much as register what was going on, Tsuzuki had slid his tongue between Hisoka's lips and begun to explore his mouth. 

Hisoka figured he really should have a problem with this, that he should severely injure his partner for being so bold (tsk, and at work, of all places), but he was suddenly lost in just how good it felt. His eyes rolled back, then finally slipped shut, and warmth emanated from where his lips met Tsuzuki's. The soft strokes at the inside of his mouth were systematically turning his brain to mush. He barely had the self-control to resist meeting Tsuzuki's tongue with his own. He couldn't let the other shinigami know just how much he was… how much he was…

"Mmph!"

Tsuzuki mumbled into Hisoka's mouth as his tongue met **something particularly sweet**, and quickly scooped the offending object up. Once again, Hisoka was too slow on the uptake, and by the time he realized what his partner had done, the candy had been effectively pilfered and Tsuzuki was pulling away from him with an infuriatingly smug expression.

Hisoka just sat there for awhile, staring blankly at Tsuzuki's grinning face. Had his companion really just… and had he enjoyed… and Tsuzuki had JUST wanted the damn CANDY? The boy's eyes narrowed into a fairly intimidating glare.

"Can't you do anything NORMALLY?!" he asked, exasperated. 

Tsuzuki ceased his victory dance and looked at Hisoka. He wore once again that predatory grin as he leaned in close to the younger shinigami.

"Not when the alternative is so fun," he said, then turned and bounced out of the room, probably in search of other stealable desserts.

"Baka," muttered Hisoka, still glaring, as he grudgingly returned to his work.


	2. and your bubblegum tongue

WARNINGS: shonen-ai, un-beta'd, latenight writing, abandonment of one-shot pretense

NOTES: Gomen, gomen. This time I have no excuse. A combination of your reviews and my avoiding doing site design has lead to a second chapter of what was supposedly a one-shot. As the warning says, I'm currently writing this at oh, around five in the morning, so please excuse EVERYTHING. As an interesting sidenote, however, the chapter names are from two lines of John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland". Good song, that. Yup.

Thankee-sai's go to Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Ita-chan, anna, scarlet.tennyo, Fiona, Literary Eagle, Asidian and Yukitsu. I was surprised so many people reviewed! Figurative Tsuzuki plushies for everyone! 

Ita-chan: You read my mind! Witness Hisoka's rewengé! (*cough* erm, I mean revenge. And not at all an inappropriately placed Blackadder reference -.-;;)

anna: How's this? Beatiful Hisoka gets his revenge, after all ^_^

Yukitsu: Heh, well I did mention excessive fanfiction cliché, didn't I? This one's even got the classic badly-timed third party entrance. I suppose being self-aware doesn't really excuse it, but I'm glad you enjoyed it despite the total absence of originality.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Tsuzuki was herded back into the office by an especially impatient Tatsumi, his candy-seeking mission having been interrupted by the secretary within a matter of minutes. Hisoka rolled his eyes as Tsuzuki returned to his seat with as much grumbling as was humanly possible. Mixed in with the complaints, however, was the sound of a small, hard object being rolled around in the shinigami's mouth. 

__

So he still has that damn candy, thought Hisoka. _Huh… didn't realize it would last so long._

With this, a strange idea started to form in Hisoka's mind. Because suddenly he REALLY wanted that candy; moreover, he wanted REVENGE. No one took advantage of his confused emotions and got away with it.

"Tsuzuki," he snapped in his usual sharp tone.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki looked up.

"Get over here, I have some expenses to ask you about."

The older shinigami complied, approaching Hisoka's desk without a clue as to what was coming. He stopped beside his partner's chair and peered down at the papers spread across the desk. A look of confusion playing across his features, he turned to Hisoka.

"But these aren't even th—"

Proving he was just as good as his counterpart at cutting someone off mid-sentence, Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's tie and pulled until their lips met once again. HE pushed Tsuzuki's lips apart with his own, and HE forcefully slipped his tongue inside. If that purple-eyed idiot could do this then damnit, so could he.

Mirroring his partner's earlier technique, he quickly swept his tongue around Tsuzuki's mouth in search of the elusive sweet. He briefly wondered why the older shinigami wasn't putting up much of a fight, though he HAD to know what Hisoka was up to. His attention span was short, but not microscopic. Filing that thought away for future reference, Hisoka continued his determined search, finally discovering the candy stuck to the roof of Tsuzuki's mouth. He retrieved it swiftly, and was moving to pull away when he felt a pair of teeth clamp down on his lower lip.

"MRRMPH?" he attempted to exclaim, eyes flying open.

From what he could see, Tsuzuki's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he held Hisoka's lip captive, biting hard enough to restrain but not hurt. Hisoka growled and tried again to pull back, but the strong arms wrapped securely around his back weren't helping matters. It got worse, though, as Tsuzuki lifted his teeth away from his partner's lip, and began to gently suck on it. 

Hisoka was horrified to find his body reacting so positively to this. His blush reflex was in overdrive, and the rest of him felt like it was slowly melting into this infuriating, stubborn amethyst-eyed man. So very, very warm. Then Tsuzuki's tongue was once again in his mouth, once again stealing that ever-diminishing red candy from him. 

This time, though, he came to his senses fast enough to retaliate. Before Tsuzuki had fully recovered the candy, Hisoka's tongue had darted out to take it back. Thus it continued to pass back and forth between the two, inevitably resulting in their tongues meeting and tangling together, dancing and all but duelling for the prize. Each would unconsciously push his lips against the other's when on the offensive, both of them now standing with their arms wrapped securely around each other.

"UMPH." Tsuzuki bent his partner backwards slightly.

"NNNNG." Hisoka drove his face upwards, his hands clutching at the back of Tsuzuki's shirt.

Naturally, it was at this point that they heard Tatsumi clear his throat from the doorway, where he had evidently been observing their game for an indeterminate amount of time. Hisoka's first reaction was the most destructive, and probably the least helpful one; he tore his lips from Tsuzuki's, placed his hands on his partner's chest, and pushed as hard as he could. Tsuzuki was sent crashing into a nearby desk, and Hisoka stumbled backward for a few steps before falling unceremoniously on his backside.

"What ARE you—"

"AAARGH! Dammit, it was his fault!" Hisoka exclaimed. 

"Hey, just because you can't admit defeat," Tsuzuki retorted.

"Shut up! And give me back my candy!"

"I don't have it! I thought YOU had it!"

"Baka! It's probably GONE now, thanks to you!"

Tatsumi considered interrupting, perhaps asking them to get the heck back to work and leave their "games" for after hours. Once their argument gained a certain number of decibels, however, he knew attempting to intervene would be pointless. Wishing, not for the first time, that his fellow shinigamis could do something NORMALLY for once, he marched off down the hall in search of some remote semblance of sanity.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki and Hisoka continued to argue from their respective places on the floor, until Tsuzuki broached the subject of Hisoka ENJOYING the kiss and the younger shinigami fell silent. Tsuzuki wasn't ready to let him off that easily, though.

"Come on, you did get SOME of the candy, and wasn't it fun? I mean—"

"Shut up."

"—you DID start it after all, that second time, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who—"

"Shut. Up."

Surprisingly, he did, but only because Hisoka was suddenly very close, and his lips were occupied with activities other than mindless rambling. This time there was no candy, no excuse. The kiss was softer than the others, and somehow even sweeter. Hisoka shivered as Tsuzuki's fingers wove their way into his hair, and they both relaxed into each other's embrace. When they parted, Tsuzuki grinned and twitched his dog-ears, while Hisoka's face remained unchanged save a slight softening in his eyes.

"Don't," said the boy, his tone still threatening, "think this means you're forgiven."

Tsuzuki just nodded and wagged his tail.


End file.
